Missed Aim
by the vortex of meow
Summary: Hinako didn't care, but she really did. Her miso soup was amazing. / Hinako/Shinomiya / written for caesar's palace shipping week


_**Written for shipping week at Caesar's Palace. Prompt: Pineapple**_

 _ **Hinako/Shinomiya  
**_

* * *

She didn't _care._

"Make it over again."

"Eh?!" Hinako's lips turned down in an adorable pout. She pointed at her dish - pardon, her beautiful, amazing dish of a simple miso soup - "It's soup! It's the simplest dish to make!"

Well... maybe she did care.

Shinomiya raised a firm hand to stop her protests, "And yet, you stll managed to ruin it, Hinako."

 _Twitch_

 __

"I did not ruin it!" She gritted her teeth, "Shinomiya-senpai just doesn't have the fine tongue for proper Japanese cuisine,"

"Any teacher in this institute would do a far better job at creating this soup."

Hinako sputtered, "That's why they are called _teachers!"_

She took a glance down at her dish. It was still freshly spooned from the pot, delicate white chunks of tofu floated to the top and hidden below was the kelp seaweed. It was _simple._ Scowling, she mentally checked off the ingredients in her head. This was the easiest dish to make and the quickest. To be criticized over quality of the soup... that was...

Shameful.

Hinako reach down and took a sip. Ah! It was _beautiful._

Smug. Over the top. Jerk. Shinomiya-senpai was leaning back with his eyes closed, obviously satisfied with his critic.

Yeah, well, she didn't like the smug pink-haired senpai's and his critics.

As discreetly as she could manage, which wasn't at all since they occupied one of the empty test kitchens. There was no reason to be discreet. She pushed the bowl of her wonderful soup over the edge of the table. And into his lap.

"Hinako! You little- " Shinomiya jumped out of his seat and hissed between his teeth. He tried to grab her, but she danced out his way. "Shinomiya-senpai is an idiot~" Hinako sang brightly and grabbed a vegetable from the counter and brandished it at him, "Shinomiya-senpa is a fraud~"

Granted that she probably looked like a fool waving a daikon radish in the face of someone who had a nasty temper and probably twice her strength.

But she didn't _care_

Shinomiya ran hand through his dyed pink hair. She really did think it looked silly on him and she had no idea why he kept dying it the same old colour. "Honestly, Hinako, why are you so immature?!"

"One of us has to be." And she would gladly be the one if it meant that Shinomiya-senpai would always stay the same mature... jerk.

He stalked past her with barely surpressed anger. "I'm done testing the horrible old-fashion foods you make. I'm going to go change."

She almost rolled her eyes. It was soup, _honestly._ Culinary genius, hah! Hinako tossed the diakon radish away and grabbed something else from the counter.

"Shinomiya-senpai~" She clutched his sleeve as he passed and held on tight. For all her quips and sarcasm, she knew she would always be last to let go. He turned around with a retort on the tip of his lips and she knew it. So she shoved the fruit into his arms and watched him blink in surprise,

"What the hell is this?"

She smiled beignly, "It's a pineapple. Ah! What's this? Has Shinomiya-senpai lost eyesite as well?"

"Hinako, I swe- "

Later, she would say that she really didn't care at the time, but it was hard to ignore the fluttering of her heart when standing so close to him. Hinako reached up and pulled Shinomiya closer to her and kissed him. Softly, gently, and she could still taste the hints of her miso soup. It only lasted for seconds, or maybe slightly more, it was hard to tell.

When she pulled away, Hinako trailed her fingertips down his cheek and slipped past him. "I challenge you to _shokugeki_ to see who has the better miso soup. Maybe if you win, I'll kiss you _again."_

 _Silence_

 _"Hinako..."_

She paused, "Yes?"

"Take your _damn pineapple!"_

He threw it at her and she caught the slight glimpse of embarrased Shinomiya-senpai. How cute!

With a giggle, she quickly ran out the doorway to duck the incoming fruit. Her heart was pounding and even more so as she hurried to her dorms. Hinako really tried to convince herself that in _that_ moment and her impulsive move - it didn't really matter and ...

\- she really didn't care. 

_Oh, but she did._


End file.
